


6:35 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Smallville creature's eyes were wide as soon as the ticking time bomb went off.





	6:35 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One Smallville creature's eyes were wide as soon as the ticking time bomb went off and attacked it for almost killing his daughter.

THE END


End file.
